1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method and an apparatus to detect the direction and velocity of movement of equipment by using a single sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology to detect movement information of equipment by using sensors has been developed. For example, two sensors are arranged with a phase difference of 90 degrees therebetween in a certain area and sense information as equipment moves, and a movement direction of the equipment is detected by using the information sensed by the sensors. In another example, the direction of movement of equipment is detected by delaying information sensed by a sensor, for example, a signal obtained by the sensor, and analyzing the delayed signal.
However, when movement information of equipment is detected by using a plurality of sensors, the size of a system including the plurality of sensors becomes very large and often impractical. Also, if it is necessary to delay a signal obtained by a sensor in order to obtain movement information, a delay device needs to be further included in a system for detection movement information, and thus, the configuration of the system becomes complicated.